zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Koholint Island
is the setting of The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening. Plot While shipwrecked on a sea-voyage back to Hyrule, Link stumbles upon Koholint Island. The guardian of the island is the Wind Fish, and Link cannot leave the island until he sets the Wind Fish free. Many people who resemble the inhabitants of Hyrule live on this island. Although it appears to be a real place at first, the island is in fact only a dream of the Wind Fish. Plagued by Nightmare, the Wind Fish is forced into eternal slumber, maintaining the island's existence. When Link collects the eight Instruments of the Sirens and defeats Nightmare, the Wind Fish will be fully awakened, and the island dream world comes to an end and disappears from existence. Inhabitants * Marin: a sweet and good tempered girl with a strong sense of righteousness. She lives in Mabe village with her father, Tarin. Locations and landmarks Mabe Village Mabe Village is the main population center of the island, located on the west coast between the Mysterious Woods and Toronbo Shores. Link begins his adventure here. Mabe Village contains a shop, the Trendy Game, the Dream Shrine, a fishing pond, a Phone Booth and a library, as well as a few houses. Mabe Village and Animal Village (below) are often called "sister cities" (although they aren't large enough to be called cities). In the days before monsters roamed freely around Ukuku Prairie people used to travel between Mabe Village and Animal Village, but unfortunately by the time that Link arrives there it is too dangerous for anyone but warriors to do so. Animal Village Animal Village is a community populated entirely by talking animals. No one knows how they came to live there or how they are able to talk (but they are not the only talking animals on Koholint). Sometimes Marin travels to Animal Village to sing for the residents, but at the start of Link's adventures on the island she hadn't been able to get there for a long time. Later on in the game she is finally able to travel there with Link, in order to wake a walrus blocking a path Link needs to take. There is a warp point inside the village which Link can use to warp to Ukuku Prairie, Tal Tal Heights, and the top of Turtle Rock. Other regions * Cemetery * East of the Bay * Face Shrine * Goponga Swamp * Kanalet Castle * Koholint Prairie * Martha's Bay * Mt. Tamaranch * Mysterious Woods * Pothole Field * Rapids Ride * Signpost Maze * South of the Village * Tabahl Wasteland * Tal Tal Heights * Tal Tal Mountain Range * Toronbo Shores * Ukuku Prairie * Yarna Desert Dungeons * Tail Cave * Bottle Grotto * Key Cavern * Angler's Tunnel * Catfish's Maw * Face Shrine * Eagle's Tower * Turtle Rock * Wind Fish's Egg * Color Dungeon (''DX'' version only) Phone Booths There are several phone booths scattered around Koholint Island. From these, Link can call Ulrira for hints on what he should do next. Other appearances ''Hyrule Warriors Legends As part of the ''Link's Awakening DLC, Koholint Island appears as a DLC Adventure Map in Adventure Mode. Gallery File:Koholint Island Coordinate Map.png|A coordinate map of Koholint Island File:Koholint Island Map.png|An in-game map of Koholint Island es:Isla Koholint Category:Countries Category:Dimensions Category:Islands Category:The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening locations Category:Hyrule Warriors locations Category:Hyrule Warriors DLC